


Bad Things

by JustJym



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Pre-Klok, Rimming, Snowballing, charles (pre-klok), cum sharing, dom/sub elements, nathan (pre-klok), pickles (pre-klok during SnB), pickles in drag, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: A very simple, stupid bet is placed and Pickles loses. Not that he minds...





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely unbetaed, with several quick reads to fix issues, so there will probably still be some. It's wordy and repetitive and I apologize for that but I spent a few days on this so, please be gentle with me (not really).

Pickles chewed on his lip, moaning in longing as two pairs of hands stroked up and down his body. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd ever taken two guys on at once, but the circumstances were different. He'd never been with two guys he was madly in love with, and were in love with him, let alone just one guy that cared about him longer than a one night stand. One was so clean cut that you could lick his sweat up and get a boost to your immune system. The other, with long, black hair, tall and muscular and a damn near dream boat other than his 'stay the fuck away from me' demeanor.

The redhead glanced down seeing a brunet peered up at him through fogged glasses, licking up his flat stomach, a hand rubbing his chest, tugging at the nipple ring on his right. Two hands groped at his ass, pulling the two small, plush cheeks apart and a nose pressed into his lower back, lips kissing his tailbone. He reached back and placed a palm on soft black hair, using his head as a support or else he was going to fall over. His erection scrapped against the silky fabric he called his underwear, cursing the godforsaken bet he made with both of the men currently assaulting him.

Pickles had bet both of them that if Tony shot heroin on stage he'd let them both take him at the same time. After much discussion, Nathan and Charles added to the bet, that if he shot the heroin into his balls, Pickles would have to wear lingerie for them. After another successful Snakes 'n' Barrels concert, and a shot to the balls via Tony, Pickles stood at the mercy of his beloved boys. A loose fitting lavender corset, matching panties two sizes too small, and stockings to his thighs, held by garters, was the chosen attire the two men had bought for him. Considering they had the lingerie on hand immediately after the show, Pickles assumed they had been planning this for some time.

The glam star moaned again, his head rolling back, his mane of red cascading down his back now that it was tamed by the shower he had right after the show. He'd fluffed it some, but not enough to be his typical stage hair, and while it wasn't part of the agreement, he'd applied some eye make-up to fit the role his lovers desired him to play.

His brain was going into overdrive with all the stimulation he was receiving. The attention to the exposed part of his chest from Charles, and the love from his lower back threatened to melt him where he stood. How did he get so lucky to have these two want him just as much as he wanted them? He'd never been lucky, always getting the short end of the stick as long as Seth was concerned, but Seth couldn't take this away from him. He refused to let the two best things to ever happen to him be taken away. He'd kill them first before he let anyone even thing of touching them.

“Fuck, dood!” Pickles groaned, both of his hands going to Charles hair when his teeth grazed his aching member through the fabric. His fingers laced into the short locks, his hips thrusting forward at the sensation, large hands holding his thighs tightened at the movement, keeping him steady. Nathan growled behind him as teeth sunk into his left cheek, the muscles clenching at the action. “You guys are too much fer me,” he huffed, head rolling forward to hang and watching Charles chew on his cock.

Nathan's fingers slipped into the hem of his panties, pulling them gently down his legs to his ankles, encouraging him to lift his feet too remove him. If he wasn't so tired, he would have been willing to wear his knee high platformers, but his dogs were already barking, so he bookmarked them for next time. With as much attention that his get-up was giving him, he would definitely be willing to do this again, and they hadn't even finished the first night.

His cock brushed up against Charles cheek as a tongue ghosted over his lower crevice, shivering in anticipation, goosebumps spreading over his skin. The brunet took the erection in hand, holding it by the base and kissing at the head, making sure the redhead was watching his every move. Pickles' brows furrowed upward as he bit down on his lip, trying to stay standing as Nathan spread him further and nuzzled him lovingly. Charles smirked up at him just before taking the member into his mouth, his free hand resting on Nathan's on Pickles' hip, their fingers loosely lacing together.

As Charles took him from the front, Nathan began lapping at him from the back, grazing his entrance gently, gauging how much the redhead could take before he would collapse on them. Pickles planted his hands on the brunet's shoulders, leaning forward to give Nathan more access to his backside, relishing in their regard to his pleasure. He felt his hips begin to move on their own, rocking between the two mouths that violated him, pushing into a hardened nose and tongue then shoving into a velvety, suctioning mouth. His hips began to swing faster, his brain mostly focused on Charles' mouth, and Nathan seemed to pick this up. The death metal singer's grip tightened, forcing him to keep his body still, pressing further into Pickles' crevice, tongue beginning to gain entrance.

Pickles' legs started to wobble, leaning forward more until his clothed belly rested on Charles' head. The tongue behind him started to dive deeper into his body, exploring territory that had been mapped by both men several times before, but he didn't mind them revisiting again. And again. And again. The tongue wiggled and probed, leaving nothing untouched inside him, his cock dripping at the over-stimulation.

Charles let the cock fall from his mouth, still holding it in his hand, lapping up the pre-cum the redhead was wastefully spilling all over himself. He let his tongue roll over the head, Pickles' body uncontrollably jerking about. Pickles worried his lip, knowing he was going to chaff it if he kept it up, and he rolled his eyes back into his head. God, these two were going to kill him, he knew it in his very soul.

Then his men removed themselves from his body, causing him to whimper at the loss. The redhead began to question why the mouths and tongues had left him, but the sound of a cap popping got his attention. He glanced behind him, seeing Nathan, now standing, pouring lubricant all over something he couldn't see in his hand. He went to turn around but a pair of hands on his face kept him from looking anywhere else but the brunet's hazel eyes.

“You look good enough to eat,” Charles said in a sultry tone, smirking lightly.

Pickles laughed through his nose, replying, “Nate'n already beet ya too it.”

Something cold and hard pressed against his entrance, causing him to gasp at the sensation. It rubbed around his hole before pushing in slowly, Pickles mewling at the violation. He knew what it was halfway through the insertion, the object getting larger as it pressed inside him. Once he reached the peak, the plug popped in, fitting firmly into place, the redhead's body feeling unnaturally full. The plug was larger than he was used too, but with he and Nathan having sex on a regular basis, and Nathan being the thickest guy he'd ever been with, his body seemed to stay relatively loose on its own. Having stuck a large plug inside him gave away how the rest of the night would play out.

His boys meant business tonight.

Charles encouraged Pickles to stand up straight, still holding his face in his hands, thumbs rubbing circles on his cheeks. Nathan appeared beside him, his intimidating stance and stature sending a shiver down his spine, biting his lip again. A hand from his face fell to his shoulder, Charles speaking softly, but firm, “Get on your knees.”

“Yes, sir,” Pickles obeyed, adding the submissiveness just to hear Nathan growl in his throat. Nathan loved it when he submitted to them, giving them everything that was himself. He slid down to his knees, the plug shifting inside his ass, his hands coming up to their jeans, one hand on each crotch. The redhead whimpered and moaned, wiggling in his seat as he rubbed the jean clad erections each of them possessed.

With careful maneuvering, and a moment to struggle with Nathan's old pants, both of the standing men dropped trou, his favorite cocks springing into the night. His palms wrapped around each erection, shuffling his knees forward. Nathan and Charles stepped closer together as to both get attention from the redheaded singer. Pickles opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip out, pulling Charles to it, lapping at his head, the tip already leaking. He stroked Nathan's larger cock, rubbing it on his beard, knowing the other singer liked a little pain on his sensitive areas. His tongue lolled around the uncut head, probing under the skin and nibbling on it when he could get his teeth too it.

He turned his head towards Nathan, taking the cock halfway, Charles gasping at the beautiful sight of his lover with such a large appendage down his throat. The sound Nathan made had both of them squirming in their places; so primal and grunting like a rabid wolf. The taller man shed his shirt, tossing it somewhere forgotten, lacing his fingering into red tresses, encouraging Pickles to go further on his cock. Pickles gagged on the large member, trying to relax the muscles in his throat, but being unable from the lack of preparation. Normally he did a quick practice on a dildo, which was covered in a numbing lubricant that would quell his gag reflex and loosen his throat, but spur of the moment was perfectly fine with him.

Pickles struggled to keep his hand moving on Charles, too distracted by Nathan's dick. He felt a little disgruntle about the lack of attention, but Nathan made sure he was attended to. He rest a hand on the brunet's neck, massaging it gently, hazel eyes coming up to meet his bright greens. With a slight tug, Charles was approaching Nathan's lips, pressing them together lovingly. At the sounds of lips popping, Pickles peered up, pulling off the cock briefly to chuckle to himself. Nathan pulled away from Charles, scowling at the redhead. “No one told you to stop,” he said with a growl.

“Yes, sir,” Pickles responded obediently and resumed his work on Nathan's member. He only kept it up for so long before switching and engulfing Charles whole. The man wasn't as long or thick as Nathan, but he made up for it with precise technique and use of his hands during their sessions. Although he was in no way small, just an inch above average with plenty of skill under his belt. Charles cock brushed the back of his throat, the man thrusting forward while he and Nathan proceed to occupy themselves.

Pickles willingly choked on Charles' dick, his free hand gripping Nathan's, jerking it with fervor, still slick from the redhead gagging on it. The brunet's kiss with the taller man had intensified since began, becoming a heated mess of tongues, moans, and shared saliva. The metal singer raised it to Charles' chest, rubbing it on the exposed section of skin, having loosened his tie and shirt before Pickles came out of his shower. The hand slipped into his shirt, nails flicking at a perked up nipple, Charles moaning into the kiss and Nathan's mouth, the other man growling in response.

Pickles switched cocks, choking and gagging on each of them equally, eyes rolling back as he drowned in the euphoria that was his lover's dicks. He spread his mouth as far as it would shoving the tips inside, his tongue lapping at heads, probing the slits, drooling all over his chin and chest. Both men tried to push themselves further into his mouth, but his lips could only stretch so far. Hot globs of pre-cum poured onto his tongue, enjoying watching him struggle to keep them both satisfied. His jaw hurt, his lips were stretched to their limit, and even his eyes hurt from rolling them back in ecstasy so much. He was ready for anything they wanted to do to him, even if it broke him.

Nathan shoved Pickles off of their cocks, the redhead glancing up in shock that they made him stop. The taller man pulled the smaller one towards him and into his lap as he sat on the bed, kicking his pants off the rest of the way. His cock rubbed against the rubber base of the plug, growling angrily at himself, regretting shoving the plug inside him and preventing a quick entrance. Charles came up behind them, holding a bottle of lube and stroking Pickles' bare ass cheeks. The redhead moaned as Nathan laid down and pulled him with him, the glam star now on all fours above him. His ass was exposed to the world, if the world was named Charles.

The brunet slipped his fingers under the base of the plug, tugging at it teasingly, the pull sending a thrill through his veins. He continued to tease the plug, watching the redhead's body protest at its removal, flesh and muscle stretching at the draw of the toy. “Fuck, dood,” Pickles whined, looking back over his shoulder, “Jest take it out. I need you guys.”

“So impatient,” Charles commented, securing his fingers around the base before tugging it with enough force to pop it out in one motion. The obscene noise the toy made was exhilarating, the gaping hole winking at him, begging to be stuffed. Charles gulped, wanting to take Pickles where he was and leave Nathan for the birds, but they promised to share him, and Nathan went first. He grabbed at Nathan's cock, pouring more lubricant over it and stroking it completely, as well as letting lube drip from the bottle and directly into Pickles' orifice.

The redhead shivered at the sensations, the feeling of violation consuming him as Charles fingers pressed inside him to ensure he was properly lubricated. His fingers twisted and plunged inside the gaping hole, the fleshy walls loosely gripping him with a plethora of mucus-like squelches, threatening his own resolve further. A dark, deathly growl below the whimpering glam star grabbed Charles' attention. “If you don't stop finger fucking him and let me have a turn, I will literally rip your fucking dick off,” Nathan barked, teeth bared and Pickles chewing on his lip at the show of authority.

The brunet removed his fingers, slapping the redhead hard on the ass, leaving a throbbing print behind. As Pickles shuttered in ecstasy, gasping at the pain searing through him, his groan cut short as his hips were forcefully grasped and slammed down. Charles ensured Nathan would enter the redhead in one thrust, holding his cock in hand and keeping it aimed at their lover's hole. Pickles couldn't find the words or sounds to respond to their teamwork, only that having Nathan's massive cock buried deep inside him made him want to squirm in pleasure.

With only seconds to adjust, Pickles felt his body be raised ever so slightly and the cock start to leave his body. He wanted to protest the slow movements, but was joyously reminded that Nathan would never disappoint the writhing redhead. Especially one that was begging wantonly for more, eyelashes fluttering sexily with tears building up in the corners. “Nate'n, please,” Pickles begged when the metal singer hadn't pushed back inside him. “Please, I need you.”

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed as he snarled and growled low in his throat, the grip on Pickle's hips grew tighter. Their hips clashed together, Nathan's force threatening to break his pelvis, the expanding of his guts shot his eyes into the back of his skull. He screamed out as the singer pistoned his hips deep inside the warmth, the man's chest emitting a low rumble that got louder during his thrust. Pickles' nails raked down Nathan's chest and belly, his back arching, his nipples now at the mercy of Charles' fingers, tugging and twisting in time with Nathan.

“Nate'n. Nate'n. Nate'n!” Pickles chanted endlessly, the air being forced from his lungs as Nathan claimed him. “Fuck, dood, yes! Fuck me!”

Nathan's legs arched and his feet planted firmly on the bed as his thrusts became more intense, Pickles occasionally slipping from his grasp. Charles, feeling more than left out of the task at hand, took the opportunity to fall to his knees, mesmerized by the hypnotic motions of his lovers becoming one. With precise timing, Charles pulled Nathan's cock from Pickles' hole, shoving the organ down his throat. He knew the two would protest at his action, but Nathan didn't seem to mind as long as he was inside a warm hole during his time of need.

Charles gagged on the cock, the taste of lube and Pickles inside warped his senses, bringing him to a level of euphoria he'd never known. He released Nathan's dick and realigned him between freckled cheeks. Pickles tried the force himself back onto the cock, but was held back, his face twisting in anger at the man below him. “The fuck, dood?” Pickles sneered.

“Turn around,” Nathan commanded, getting a confused look from the man above him. “Now.”

Pickles maneuvered his body, getting himself situated above the metal singers cock, his eyes locking with Charles'. The large hands returned to his hips, the redhead lowering himself on the presented phallus. When Nathan was back where he belonged, Pickles howling in pleasure, he watched as Charles' lips wrapped around his own cock, taking him to the hilt. He fell back, hands on the larger man's chest, holding him up, as he started to go limp. He was once again being pleasured from both ends and he was on the cusp of orgasm.

Nathan's upward thrust sent Pickles' cock further into Charles' mouth, both men groaning at the intensity. Pickles may have been happily seated below the singer and manager, but Nathan was far more satisfied being above both of the smaller men. However no man was subservient to another, each taking their own pleasure in their scenes and times of sexual prowess. They each knew what they wanted and what the other wanted, not one always thinking of themselves, and it made everything between them far more intimate.

“Fuck, Nate'n, Charlie,” Pickles cried out, nails snapping through the larger man's skin, blood seeping from the wounds, “I'm gonna fuckin' blow!”

With a snarl, Nathan plowed into the tight hole, the redhead squeezing him in the right places, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Pickles screeched his release, hips shoving forward and further into the brunet's mouth, spilling his seed with his hips still jerking along with Nathan's thrusts. In a quick few motions, Nathan slammed his pelvis into the redhead, cum gushing into his hole, laying claim for both him and Charles. Charles stood and pulled Pickles off Nathan, forcing him to his knees and ramming his cock into this agape mouth, the man panting in exhaustion.

The glam star sucked three times before Charles blew his load, his groan muffled by his closed mouth, sealed to prevent Pickles cum from leaving his lips. “Hold it in,” Nathan demanded, standing when Charles fell to his knees after the intensity of his release. Nathan's still hard cock, soaked in his own semen, presented itself to the two men on their knees. Before giving him their attention, Charles took the singers head into this hands pulling their mouths together, their lips opening as their tongues began dancing together, cum dribbling down their chins as they exchanged each others flavors.

They lapped and consumed every remaining drop they could find and turned their attention to Nathan, both taking turns sucking him in deep and licking him clean. One hand on each head, the larger man encouraged them at different paces, rolling his head back and mumbling to himself in pleasure. Charles let his hand slip between Pickles cheeks, his fingers probing him to get Nathan's cum from his hole, pulling back and pressing the fingers to the redhead's lips.

Pickles' suckled them lovingly, their eyes locking, his makeup running down his face in a slutty fashion. It nearly restarted the moment, but he couldn't he was too warn out, Pickles body stretched the limit and was exhausted. They felt Nathan's hands caress them gently, coaxing them towards the bed. They crawled under the covers, Pickles in the middle, after being cleaned by Charles with a towel. He was pulled into Nathan's arms, but cuddled from behind by the brunet.

“You did so well today,” Charles complimented, pressing a kiss to the freckled shoulder.

“Heh,” Nathan added, smirking at him, “Maybe next time you be in the middle.”

“Guys, guys,” Pickles interrupted, “Jest just up an'... go to... sleep.”

The two men smiled to each other and themselves, falling in to lull Pickles further into sleep. The redhead nuzzled into Nathan's chest, wrapped in his strong arms and protective hold, Charles providing the warmth and safety and stability he needed to remain in the right head space. These were his men, keeping him centered and grounded, wanting nothing more than his happiness, unlike his own family. They were his family now, and to him, they were all he would ever need.

Pickles spoke low, unsure of whether or not his men heard him, smirking to himself, “I love you, guys. Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> I accept all suggestions and requests, but that doesnt mean they all will be done.
> 
> just-jym.tumblr.com


End file.
